Loving Times
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Naruto and Korra change from best friends into something better and greater!
1. Date

Korra and Naruto were watching the clouds together laying down on the soft green grass at Airtemple Island. Korra hhappened to have some feelings for Naruto, she really wanted to tell him how she felt about him but was sorta, kinda...shy. But today Korra is finally going to ask out Naruto.

Korra turned to Naruto with a big blush on her cheeks,"H, hey, Naruto." She spoke up.

Naruto turned to her with a raised eyebrow,"What's up?" He said.

Korra started to fiddle with her fingers,"Um, uh, w, well. You see...I, I, I, um, uh, you...I...will..." she trailed off.

"Come on Kor, spit it out."

"Alright! Fine! Will you go out with me like on a...date?" She asked nervously with her blush increasing.

Naruto blushed as well with a grin,"Sure!" He exclaimed.

Korra jumped up from the grass with a smile,"Okay! Where do you wanna go?" She asked looking at the blonde.

Naruto got in a thinking position,"Hmmm, ooo! How about we go to my world and grab some ramen!" He thought out loud.

Korra nodded with a smile,"We'll go on our...date at eight." She said crossing her arms.

"Alright, I cant wait!" Naruto exclaimed jjumping up from the grass.

Korra walked away a turned to Naruto and winked at him making poor Naruto blush deep red and pulling his collar lettting the steam out.

**0 At The Date (Konoha) 0**

Korra and Naruto walked together side by side nervous as hell! Korra has never been on a date! Except for Bolin, maybe but those dates were like hanging out with a friend.

"Hey, is that you big bro Naruto?!" Said the voice of Konohamaru running up to Naruto and Korra then jumping in front of the two.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow looking at Korra,"Who's this big bro?" He asked looking at Korra.

"Um, this is my friend...Korra, Korra this is my other friend Konohamaru. Me and Korra over here are on a...heh-heh...a, um, date." Naruto explained and introduced Korra to Konohamaru.

"Ohhh! So your big bro's girlfriend!" Konohamaru exclaimed getting whats going on.

Naruto and Korra blushed together,"N, no! Were just on a date! Not dating!"

Then Sakura walked up to the three,"Naruto! How are you? What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

'Seriously? I thought this was going to just Naruto and me! Together alone!' Korra shouted in her mind.

"Guys, if ya don't mind but me and my friend Korra are on a date. And we would like to be alone, please." Naruto said in a soft tone.

"Oh, sorry guys." Sakura said in a apologetic tone then turned to Konohamaru,"Come on Konohamaru, lets leave them be."

Konohamaru nodded,"Alright Sakura. But later, tell me all about your date big bro Naruto." He whispered the last part to Naruto making him blush.

Sakura waved goodbye to Korra and Naruto so did Konohamaru walking away with Sakura. Korra turned to Naruto,"You have a brother?" She asked.

"Not like a brother, brother."

Korra and Naruto walked to Ichiraku's and sat down on the stools.

They ate ramen talked laughed all sorts of things, Ayame and the man were telling Korra stories about Naruto when he was younger eager to eat some ramen.

A few hours later Korra and Naruto returned to Republic City then headed back to Airtemple Island

"Tonight, was great! My best first date ever!" Korra cheered.

"Wait, its your first date? Mine to I thought this was like your 14th date or something." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"And why would you think that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"Uh, 'cuz your so...pretty." He said with a blush.

Korra smiled and then shr connected her lips onto Naruto's lips giving him his first kiss and hers. Korra wrapped her arms on the back of Naruto's head while he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss, Naruto licked Korra's lips asking to enter and she opened her mouth while their tongues danced together in Korra's mouth.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss for some air, blushing at eachother for what just happened.

"Bye." Korra said.

"Bye." Naruto said.

Naruto was about to walk away to the boys dorm then Korra pecked him on the cheek and left. Naruto smiled and rubbed his cheek blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Im so fucking sad! Naruto ended Iin the manga! And soon Korra is gonna end also! It's crashing down! Im literally crying because my two favorite shows are ending. <strong>

**Check out my other fics. **


	2. One Lousy Date Part 1

Naruto and Korra were walking down the hall to Mako and Bolin's apartment, just to visit thats all. Mako and Bolin are their friends and members of the new Team Avatar of course! So it would be appropiate to see them.

Naruto glanced down at Korra's empty hand, he smirked and connected his hand to hers making her blush completely all over. Even though they weren't dating yet, well it was more like a...romantic interest kind of thing...at least that what Korra says. They've been that way for almost a week...but Naruto wanted to evolve his relationship with Korra, which he will of course...heh heh. He's Naruto for crying out loud!

Naruto knocked on the door then a head popped out of the door(Bolin's head) making the two jump.

"Its about time you two came! I've been waiting for ages for you two!" Bolin complained as he let in his friends enter the home.

"Bolin, its only been five minutes." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Still, but for me...in Bolin years, thats like," Bolin started counting his fingers out loud,"Five Hours!"

"I think your doing the math wrong." Korra spoke up.

"And I might not be a math genius but there is no such thing as a fucking Bolin years!" Naruto growled at Bolin.

"That, is what you think Naruto." Bolin said in a soft tone.

Naruto's whole face turned red,"Aw, Bolin! You...your...gah!" He strained.

Korrra scanned the whole home,"Hey, where's Mako at?" She questioned.

"Oh! With Asami on a lunch date." Bolin answered.

Naruto threw his hands behind his back,"Say, speaking of a lunch date...Korra wanna go on a lunch date with me? Like the two of us alone, ya know." He grinned.

Bolin threw his arm over Naruto's shoulder with a grin,"Ohhh, so can I come?" He asked.

"Did you not hear the 'two of us alone' part?" Naruto asked with a red face.

"Yeah, I mean...I would go on a date with Opal but, she's at Zhao Fu." Bolin said crying, desperately to come,"I'll just be all alone with no one but myself...and Pabu."

"Alright." Naruto said quickly then grabbed Korra's hand running to the door,"Lets go!"

Bolin sighed as Korra and Naruto exited his apartment,'Thats it, their gone...but, maybe I could go on the date, as a waiter!' He thought then smiled and rubbed his hands together.

**0 At Flamens Noodles And Barbecue 0**

Naruto and Korra were sitting as a booth, Korra was in front of him on the other side of the booth smiling awkwardly at eachother.

Naruto rubbed the back of neck,"So...um, this place has barbecue and ramen! My two favorite things! Plus," He held Korra's hand with a loving smile,"...I wanted to ya know, be more together." He said honestly.

"Like what?" Korra asked curious.

"Well, Avatar Korra, it would be an honor if you..." He trailed off as a waiter came by with a grin.

The waiter looked kinda weird, only because it was Bolin! He had his hair jelled down and wore a big black bushy fake mustache, plus he was holding a mini tablet ready to take Korra and Naruto's orders.

"What would ze lady and ze man would like today?" Bolin spoke in a french tone.

Naruto looked on his card and decided what he wanted,"I want two bowls of pork ramen and one bowl of miso ramen please..." He trailed off again at seeing the waiter as Bolin grinning.

Naruto's whole face turned completely entirely blank,'What the fuck?! Bolin?!' He screamed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Check out my fic Hunico and Avatar please! <strong>


	3. One Lousy Date Part 2

"Uh, Korra, will you excuse me? I need to, um, uh, talk to the waiter about something." Naruto standing up and grabbing Bolin's collar of hid shirt dragging him into the mens restroom.

He let go of the earthbenders collar,"Why in the spirits are you here?!" Naruto asked with fire in his eyes.

Bolin held his hands up in a defensive way,"Naruto, I came because I was lonely...plus I wanted to come on the date with you guys!" He said with a frown.

Naruto sighed,"Bolin, listen now that me and Korra are..." he trailed off and scratched his chin trying to think Iif he and Korra were dating, he didn't know if they were or not,"romantic interest." He said awkwardly.

"Romantic interest?" Bolin questioned.

"Were not dating...yet. I was gonna ask her, then you showed up...as a waiter."Naruto said the last part dryly.

Bolin sighed,"Im sorry, I was just lonely...I have no one to laugh with...or talk with." He said hugging himself.

Naruto felt sad for Bolin the restroom was quiet for a few seconds then Naruto spoke up,"But you got Mako and Opal."

"Mako's is either with Asami or catching criminals, Opal is working at Zhao Fu alot. No one has time for me! Not even grandma Yin! Am I not lovable?" Bolin asked fake crying.

"Bolin." Naruto muttered and Bolin looked up,"Ya wanna come eat with me and Korra? Me and her can always have other dates. So come on." He offered holding out his hand.

Bolin sniffed and took Naruto's hand with a smile,"Let me change my clothes." He said then walked into a restroom.

A few minutes later Bolin walked out with his regular attire on, Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his neck. They walked out the mens restroom and sat at the booth.

Korra looked up from her ramen and spotted Bolin,"Bolin? Where'd you come from?" She asked and slurped up a noodle.

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck,"I was the, waiter." He said kind of ashamed.

"I thought that waiter looked familiar."

Naruto gave Bolin a bowl of his miso ramen with a smile he shot him a smile back then ate his miso ramen with a smile. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks about to eat his ramen...but, his chopsticks hit the table.

Naruto looked down and saw that his other bowl of ramen dissappeared out of nowhere. Naruto lookked under the table and then under the chair. But didn't find it.

"Looking for something?" Korra asked with a mouth-full of ramen grinning.

Naruto's mouth dropped,"You stole my ramen!"

"Guilty as charged." Korra smiled.

Bolin chuckled at this and so did Korra, Naruto left eye twitched. Naruto slammed his head on the table,"Your lucky were dating." He muttered.

Korra raised her eyebrow,"Were dating?" She asked.

Naruto lifted up his head,"Korra, I like you...actually, I love you so will you be my girlfriend?" He said grinning.

Korra blushed a bit,"Sure! And...I love you too." She said with a tender smile.

Bolin grinned at the two,"What a touching moment this is." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Xoxo, no flames, goodbye!**


	4. Trip Time! Part 1

Naruto was packing his bags getting ready to head to Konoha for Christmas!He actually thought that he could, ya know, go alone, by himself.

But somehow Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Bumi, Meelo, Kai, Opal, Bolin, Asami, Mako, and for some odd reason...Prince Wu found out about his trip to another world. And they all want to go, how they all found out...uh, um...

"Korra! Did you seriously had to tell everyone?!" Naruto yelled with anger in his eyes.

Korra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,"Heh-heh."

Naruto's eye twitched and Korra knew she had to spill,"Fine!..everyone saw you packing and they asked where you were going but I swear I said 'I cant tell you'" She said explaining herself but, she knew that she was lying. 'He's gonna kill me!' She thought looking at Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"Korra, I know...that. you. are. LYING!" He screamed then pinched the bridge of his nose,"And I thought you didn't want to come."

Korra looked off to the side,"Don't know what you're talkin' about." She said then made a half smile.

Naruto sighed,"Then, what the hell is that?!" He questioned gesturing to the two suitcases behind Korra, noticeable.

"Come on, Naruto!" Korra whined walking over to Naruto and connecting her body to his then cupped his cheek,"This will be our first Christmas together as a couple! I can finally see your world! Meet your friends!" She complained then put her head to his ear,"Go to house, maybe head for your room. For a special, suprise."

Naruto then got the idea and a huge blush on his entire face, then grinned,"S, s, s, suprise?...What the heck? Its Christmas! Lets bring all of our close friends and head to Konoha!" He said changing his mind(mostly because he wanted that, special suprise).

* * *

><p>Naruto, Korra and everyone else headed for the hokage tower.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Its a big castle!" Meelo said spinning around.

Ikki stomped her foot on the ground,"No, no, no! Its a tall building!" She corrected, but was also wrong.

"Actually, its a hokage tower." Jinora corrected, and was actually right. Everyone stared at her and blinked.

She shrugged,"What? I dont have to always know about our world." Jinora said plainly.

Naruto grinned,"Well, Im gonna go inside-" but he was cut off by seeing Konohamaru running up to them.

"Naruto! Naruto! Look! Look! Check out my sweet sexy jutsu technique!" Konohamaru said and held up a hand sign,"CHANGE!" He shouted and a puff of smoke formed around Konohamaru.

Naruto's eyes widened,"N, n, n, no! Not here! Not now!" He shouted waving his arms in the air.

But it was to late...he transformed into a nude girl and blew a kiss with a wink.

All of guys mouths dropped except for Naruto's, he was just...

Then the smoke dissappeared and Konohamaru transformed back to himself with a grin,"Ha! Ha! Ha! Did you see the look on your faces!?" He laughed.

Then Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru came outside because of all the noise.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips,"What's with all the huba-baloo out here?" She shouted then looked up and saw Naruto,"Naruto..."

Naruto slapped his arms on the back of his head with a grin,"Granny Tsunade!" He greeted happily walking over to her.

She smirked,"Why...YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade shouted with fire and fury in her eyes she cracked her knuckles and pounded Naruto hard on the head.

"Owww...!" Naruto yelped in absolute pain with tears in his eyes.

Tsunade rubbed her fist,"Now that thats over with." She began,"Now, brat, who are these people?"

Korra raised her hand,"Im-"

"I already know who you are. Naruto here, always talks about you."

Naruto blushed,"D, do not!" He whined.

"Naruto, you idiot! How many times have I told you not to disrespect lady hokage!" Sakura growled cracking her knuckles in a threatning manner.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder,"Calm down, Sakura. You know Naruto has always been a little...off." He said with no emotion at all.

Naruto scanned Sakura and Sasuke's closeness,"No way! Are you two dating eachother?!" He asked pointing to both of them.

"Yeah, so what?" Sasuke said.

Bumi was checking out Tsunade, she seemed pretty hot, so he walked over to her with a grin,"Hey, there. Im Bumi, I used to be a Commander, but now Im retired. And you are, entirely gorgeous." He complimented with a small blush.

Tsunade raised a brow,"Excuse me?"

Bumi placed both of his hands on his hips,"Your pretty, and I would want to know if you wanna have a foxy date with a hansome, cool, son of Avatar Aang, airbender kind of guy." He flirted.

Tsunade blushed and grinned,"Well, I'll think about it." She whispred.

"Really?"

"No! I'd never go out with you!" Tsunade punched Bumi hard in the face sending him to the other side.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Korra entered Naruto's old home. He turned on the light and sat his bags and Korra's suitcases next to the door. Korra kicked her boots off to the sideand stretched.<p>

"Its weird." Korra breathed out.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"You know, in your house. It feels like were married couple."

"Its not like were living together, Korra. Its only for a few days. Plus I only have one bed, so yeah." Naruto said feeling a bit tired.

Korra grinned,"One bed, huh. For two people, right?" She teased.

Naruto got the idea, and grinned foxy,"Yup, and since I have a bed...maybe you could show me the, what's it called the, 'special suprise'?" He asked.

Korra nodded,"Well, now that we're here, I guess I could probaly give it, to you." She whispered the last part and connected her lips onto Naruto's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist causing this to deepen the kiss. Naruto licked her lips asking for permission to come in, she accepted and their tongues danced together in her mouth.

Naruto gave Korra's rear end a nice good squeeze, causing her eep.

"Wow, that's new." Korra said with a blush.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"No, I liked it."

He grinned,"Well...in that case..."

Naruto picked up Korra in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room, then dropped her on his bed teasingly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Naruto questioned.

Korra nodded,"Im sure. Im ready for this." She answered.

(Lemon Start!)

Naruto kissed Korra's neck earning moans from her, he sucked on her neck playfully leaving hickeys behind on it. He took off his black t-shirt that had the Konoha symbol on it in the middle, then threw it on the floor next to the bed.

Korrra took off his orange track suit pants and threw them down.

Naruto pecked his girlfriends' lips and ripped her blue shirt off showing her blue bra. He unbuttoned her bra and saw her huge breasts, bounce a bit which made Naruto blush. He massaged her left breast while sucking her right, earning such loud moans from Korra.

Naruto let go off her left breast and his hand made its way all the way down to her clit, she gasped as he rubbed her womanhood.

"Wow Korra, we've just started and you're already wet?" Naruto teased.

Korra blushed,"S, shut up." She moaned.

He grinned deviously and took off her brown baggy pants and her underwear. Naruto took off his boxers and both him and Korra were fully naked, he massaged her womanhood and Korra gasped again then grabbed Naruto's seven inch member and rubbed it up and down earning moans from him.

"Whoa...you are bad, Korra." He moaned.

"You too."

Korra lowered her mouth to his manhood and sucked it up and down faster and faster speeding up her pace, 'Damn it Korra! Im gonna-!' Naruto thought but was cut off by rolling his eyes in the back of his head as warm waves of cum washing through Korra's mouth overflowing.

Naruto grabbed his member and circled it around her vagina and plunged it inside of Korra's vagina.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, im ready."

Naruto thrusted inside of Korra faster and faster as she moaned louder and louder by the second. Korra's walls closed up on Naruto's manhood causing him to moan also, he felt his member about to cum once more as did Korra.

'Uh oh, about to cum!' Naruto thought sweating as he went faster and faster inside of Korra.

'Crap, about to cum. Cum, inside me, Naruto! Do it! Do it!' Korra thought forgetting about Naruto going inside of her.

Then they both cummed in unison and let go of eachother breathing in and out sweating and panting.

(Lemon Over!)

"So, that was good for your first time, huh." Naruto teased.

"Yeah. Maybe we could do this again sometimes, right?" Korra asked shyly blushing.

Naruto chuckled,"Of course." He answered.

Korra pecked Naruto's lips, and got under the covers with him then they slumbered together.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Christmas Special of my fanfic. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
